It's Forever, Dearie
by I 4 2 write
Summary: My fix- it for 'Beauty."


The story Belle told as she lay dying might have brought some comfort. He knew she was right, that they would find each other again. They always had. He trusted that eventually he would join her in the afterlife. And he wanted that. He wanted to move on eventually, and see Bae again, and spend eternity with those he loved most. He had every faith in Belle. He simply couldn't accept the time in between.

"Belle please," he begged. "I know I'll see you again, but don't make me spend the time in between without you. Why do I need to find you when we're together now? We've been happy all this time. We can stay like this while we find another way to break the curse and for me to age. Then we can grow old together. Just don't leave me! Don't make me go through all that time in between. It could be centuries before I find the answer." Being immortal, centuries had never seemed that long before. Now they seemed endless. The idea of that time without her was torture.

Belle looked up at him, and thought of when they'd been reunited in Storybrooke. She remembered the look on his face at seeing her alive. She remembered her own grief when he'd sacrificed himself. Could she honestly put him through that? She knew the pain of losing a loved one. She knew how he'd suffered. Still, this might be the only way,

"But- what if this is our only chance?" she asked. "The prophesy-"

"Forget the prophesy!" he begged. "I'm a seer, remember? Do you have any idea how often prophesies are wrong? Please Belle!" He sobbed. "Stay with me. Trust me this time."

She was almost gone, but she found the strength to nod. He was right. Why worry about finding each other again when they were already together? Rumple wasted no time, working his magic faster than he ever had. For a second he thought it was already too late, but a slight glow clung to her as the magic did its work. He kissed her with all the desperation of a drowning man fighting for breath, and when he pulled back, Belle looked exactly as she had on the day he'd met her. She was young and healthy again. For a few seconds Rumple almost seemed like a madman, half laughing and half crying in relief.

"I thought it was already too late." He kissed her repeatedly, and she kissed him back. He had to stop to wipe away his tears, and then started kissing her again. "Oh Belle if I'd lost you, my body might not have died, but I'd have been worse than dead. I can't exist without you." He let a shaky breath escape. "Thank you for staying with me."

She held him close, and then looked at him closely. Shock was mixed in with excitement.

"Rumple, your hair!"

"My hair?" What could that matter at a time like this?

"Look in the mirror. There's a slight fleck of gray in it. That wasn't there before."

Rumple looked in the mirror and saw she was right. It was a sign of aging! But he couldn't age unless- He ran to the box and took out the dagger. It was blank. There was no name on it. He threw back his head and laughed for joy.

"I'm free! The curse is broken!" He didn't understand though. "But how?"

Belle's eyes widened as she recited the prophesy again.

"When the Dark One finds eternal love at the sun's brightest set at the edge of realms, the curse will be broken. I agreed to stay with you forever- eternal love. So now True Love's Kiss finally worked!"

They kissed again, locked in each other's arms.

"I still don't know how fast I'll age. I'm still part Fae. I had planned to use an aging potion, but if you're willing to let me keep making you young again as needed, we can just keep living our lives. Apparently I had magic at birth since I was born a Savior, so I can use that."

She laughed and teased him slightly.

"Well how often I let you do that depends how often you get tired of looking at me looking old and wrinkled."

He grinned and shook his head,

"At any age, you're beautiful." He held her to him, and remembered what he'd told her the day they'd met. "It's forever, Dearie."

She nodded. "Forever. I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
